


The Three...Assassins?

by xikra1648



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Action, Crime, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Investigations, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other additional characters to be added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xikra1648/pseuds/xikra1648
Summary: Jacob, Evie, and Katrina had been close since childhood, but when Katrina's mother is reassigned to assist the American Brotherhood during the Civil War she brings her daughter with her.  Seven years later Katrina returns to England under the Council's orders to evaluate London and begin her liberation, but she didn't expect her childhood friends to beat her to the punch.





	1. Beginnings Old And New

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly going to be a one-shot collection but there will be a semi-plot. Once I get a better grasp of things I might rearrange them in chronological order later but as of right now they're mostly going to be out of order.

# Beginnings Old And New

 

It all started in Crawley, with three young children dashing around the small town of Assassins.  They caused trouble wherever they went, which naturally meant two of these children were the Frye twins.  The other was Katrina Price, a brilliant young girl whose speed was only outmatched by her own quick-thinking.  She wasn’t much for combat when she was young, but as she grew older she found a way around that, of course her best friends never had the chance to see her combat skills develop.  Her tactical and calculated approach to combat came about as she assisted her mother in ending the American Civil War, staying hidden and scouting the scene as she observed her opponent’s weaknesses before striking swiftly and with unmatched precision.

Her mother, a Master Assassin, was relocated to the states to help the Assassins, and the Union, in the Civil War and she brought her husband and daughter with her.  Katrina’s training continued, even during the war, and she became a critical asset to the American Assassins, of course that didn’t stop the Council from relocating the young assassin to London.  She wasn’t a Master Assassin but at the moment they couldn’t spare a Master Assassin, and they hoped the cleverest Assassin would appease Henry Green’s pleas.

During the boat ride to London, Katrina spent most of her time in the highest points of the ship and watching the seas as her thoughts traveled.  She wondered if she would be able to stop by Crawley and visit her old friends, she had written in her last letter that she was returning to England.  Things would likely be a bit different, Katrina had been gone for seven years and they were older now, but the twins were still her oldest friends.

_Katrina had never truly bothered trying to keep the Frye twins out of trouble; their fearlessness was part of what drew her to them in the first place.  Even as a child she was cautious, calculated, and dearly wished she could be as fearless as her friends.  The twins noticed, even at their young age, though to everyone’s surprise it was Jacob who came up with the solution to Katrina’s hanging head and downcast gray-blue eyes.  The boy just placed the most painfully obnoxious kiss on Katrina’s cheek and laughed as Katrina tried to process what just happened.  Jacob’s laughter brought Katrina out of her daze and the seven-year-old girl grabbed the nearest object and threw it at Jacob with deadly precision.  The rock clocked the boy on the left side of his brow and knocked him over, sending Evie into a hysterical fit of giggles._

Needless to say when people asked how he got the scar on his brow, Jacob spun a much more fantastic tale than a small angry blonde clocking him with a rock.  Evie would always slip in and tell the truth of the story.  She thought it was hysterical, especially since Katrina was normally far more reserved.  Even as they said goodbye on that rainy October morning, Katrina kept herself reserved.  If only they knew how she sobbed on the boat ride to Massachusetts.

_Evie had arrived early to help the family finish packing, prepare their belongings for shipping to the Davenport Homestead, and to spend as much time as she could with her best friend before they had to say their farewells.  Evie couldn’t help her tears, sniffles, and quiet sobs, but Katrina just smiled sadly and kept her tears and sobs to herself.  Her lips turned down in a small frown when she noticed Jacob had yet to arrive, and Katrina would be piling into the coach and begin her long journey to the states in minutes._

_The boy was in such a rush he didn’t think twice about traversing over the rooftops of Crawley in the middle of the daylight.  He dropped down from the roof of the former Price residence and caught the attention of his sister and childhood friend.  Evie outwardly scolded Jacob for being so late, but the silent scolding he received from Katrina’s stormy eyes and small frown struck far deeper.  He looked up at them, bent over and leaning against his knees as he caught his breath from literally sprinting across the entire town, before hanging his head and thrusting his hand forward, clutching a small box._

_Katrina took the small box and looked it over and before she could open it Jacob stood upright and ordered, “Open it on the ship.”_

_“Why can’t I just open it here?” Katrina asked, incredulously, as she raised an eyebrow._

_"I don’t…it’ll mean more if you…just do it!” Jacob snapped, damn girl had to have a reason for everything._

The closer they got to London, the more Katrina worried the coin hanging around her neck.  It was a simple enough gift, a silver coin on a leather strap, but it was the sentiment behind it that kept it around Katrina’s neck at every moment, even if it was hidden under her clothes most of the time.

Maybe, if she couldn’t get to Crawley, the Council would let Evie and Jacob visit her in London from time to time.


	2. An Eventful Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katrina arrived in London three days ago and kept to the streets, gathering her own information to compare to Henry Green's information when she met him, but she discovered more than she planned. While scouting the city and the Blighters, who had a history of helping the Templars if they weren't Templars themselves, she found Assassins actively attacking the Blighters and declaring a war over Whitechapel.
> 
> It was time to introduce herself.

# An Eventful Reunion

 

Things were going well, all things considered.  Despite Evie’s arguments, Jacob’s Rooks were not only made a reality but well on their way to establishing themselves in Whitechapel.  All that was left was one final push, taking the form of a gang war by the train station.  It was going well, considering they were outnumbered and fighting against the ‘home team’ but something caught Jacob’s eye.

_Another Assassin._

It was clearly a woman, dressed in a white and gray low-cut corset vest with a gray buckled collar around her neck and a small buckled strap just where her collar joined her breasts.  That small buckle was keeping a pendant on a leather strap from slipping out of its place tucked into the buckle.  Two buckled straps decorated the corset at the swell of her hips and a gray belt with a small pouch hung off of the end of the corset.  Five metal clasps down the front kept the corset closed and could easily be undone with less than a flick of the wrist, something Jacob kept in mind as he watched the smaller Assassin dance around the battlefield.  Her simple black slacks clung to her long, lithe legs and hung a bit low on her hips due to the corset vest she wore. 

She had a black leather belt around her waist that held up the two matching pouches strapped to her thighs; based on the amount of pouches the girl had on her she had a penchant for tools and traps.  Her gauntlet was lightweight, made of lighter metal and thicker cloth, but the way she dodged and ducked like she knew her opponents’ next moves she didn’t need to use it to block attacks.  Her knee-high black boots were lightweight and Jacob couldn’t help but wonder how she managed to move like that in those heels.  Her hooded jacket mostly gray while lined in white to off-set the corset vest she wore, flowed down nearly down to her ankles and was buttoned at her waist, but flowed around her and didn’t seem to impede her movements.

She knew what she was doing with that kukri, tossing it with deadly precision before retrieving it and slitting a Blighter’s throat.

She had a head start chasing down Rexford Kaylock, up until she climbed her way onto the roof of the train station?

The idea made absolutely no sense as Jacob sprinted after Kaylock for an up-front brawl to the death.

It made more sense when the girl, who had caught up to Kaylock without any Blighters to contend with during her chase, leapt down from the roof of the station and performed the Assassins’ trademark air assassination.  She stood up as the train sped through the city, her hood falling off and revealing a long wheat colored braid.  She turned as Jacob caught up, planning on lightheartedly telling off the Assassin for taking his hit, but his eyes caught on the pendant that had fallen loose of its hiding place in the buckle before looking up into familiar stormy eyes.

“Kat!” he greeted jovially, grinning as he hugged the small blonde and all thoughts he had about seducing the woman vanished, for now.

“Jacob?” Katrina blinked as she hugged her childhood friend.

She had hoped to reunite with her friends, but this was a far more eventful reunion than she had planned.


	3. Clueless Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things just never changed.

# Clueless Jealousy

 

After cleaning up the mess and a painful reunion with Evie, she hugged Katrina so tightly the poor blonde couldn’t breathe, the assassins gathered to talk and catch up.  The train was stopped at a nearby station and had taken a break from moving into the train while catching up over tea at the Curio shop.  Henry had his own work to do and, while it was unusual, did have the occasional customer to deal with so he left the twins to catch up with their childhood friend.

“What brings you back to England?” Evie asked as she stirred the sugar into her tea.

“Now that things are more settled after the war, the Council reassigned me to London,” Katrina answered before critically eyeing the twins, “I don’t remember saying you’d be here…”

Evie turned around to make sure Henry was out of ear shot and Jacob just rolled his eyes before answering, “We came here without their permission.”

Katrina heaved a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose as she replied, “You know it’s only a matter of time until they order me to send you back.”

“You don’t want to send us back, Kat,” Jacob pointed out, “Liberating London requires dealing with _a lot_ of people.”

Katrina looked up and took a deep breath before thoughtfully agreeing, “I do dislike socializing.”

“Please, Kat?” Evie pleaded.

“Fine, but I _am_ in charge and when I tell you to stop and follow my orders you _will_ do as you’re told,” Katrina bargained, “This is my first big assignment.”

“Now Kat, that just hurts,” Jacob teased.  He knew Kat wouldn't take over, she'd go with the flow while assisting in the more technical details of their plans.  She was clever and dangerous, but she was also a shy little thing who was unlikely to impose her superiority over much of anyone let alone her friends.  When they were kids Katrina was always the one running after Evie and Jacob and never the other way around.  True, the girl did have a temper but she was calculated with her temper, with exception to Jacob and Evie who had chipped away Katrina's shell.

“I prefer to be cautious when it comes to you.”

“It’s for the best, he did derail a train only an hour before we left for London,” Evie pointed out as she calmly raised her tea to take a sip.

“You blew up a lab!” Jacob countered.

“I’m living on a train with a man who _derails_ trains,” Katrina groaned as she rubbed her temples and sighed, “At least I know how I’m going to die…”

“I’m not going to derail the train,” Jacob snapped, “Stop being over-dramatic.”

“Says the man that _derailed a train_ ,” Katrina retorted as she picked up her tea and sat back to enjoy her tea, “I’ve missed decent tea, I’m beginning to think Americans had the Boston Tea Party because they just didn’t know how to make tea.”

“Speaking of which,” Evie sat forward, “How is Michael?”

“Michael?” Jacob questioned, defending himself from accusations of recklessness forgotten, “Who’s Michael?”

“A boy in the American Brotherhood,” Katrina replied simply, “He’s nothing special-“

“He’s a Kenway, he was made a Master Assassin at 19, and he’s fancied Kat since she arrived in America,” Evie corrected.

“Well, unless he’s planning on crossing the pond to get here there’s no point in bringing him up,” Jacob pointed out as he himself sat back.

“Another voice of pragmatism speaks,” Katrina agreed before adding, “The uncharacteristically pragmatic voice of _Jacob_ , but it is welcome nonetheless.”

Evie huffed, she and Katrina would be talking about Michael later when Jacob wasn’t around to get jealous.

The big buffoon didn’t even know he was jealous.


	4. Little Kat Has Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katrina was reaching the end of her rope with the twins, more particularly Jacob. She offered them a deal and they were both taking advantage of it in their own way. All she needed was a damn report, Jacob had days to give it to her in any way he wanted. Hell, she'd take a note on a napkin!
> 
> She wasn't playing nice anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is towards the end of the middle of Syndicate, in my head it's a week or so before Jacob meets Roth and Evie's still pissed at Henry for getting kidnapped (I was pissed too, to be honest). So Katrina's running out of patience with Evie and Jacob right before the proverbial shit hits the proverbial fan.

# Little Kat Has Claws

 

By the time the trio had enough power to conquer The Strand, they had long since had their roles figured out.  While tracking down the Pieces of Eden, Evie also made a habit of wiping out Blighters strongholds and escorting some of the Rooks’ cargo to their destinations.  Jacob, while recklessly toppling Starrick’s control on London as well as toppling London’s economy, made some extra cash for the Rooks by fulfilling bounty hunts for Freddy and getting deeply involved in near nightly carriage races and fighting rings.  Katrina spent most of her time assisting the twins in putting together their plans, playing interference between the twins and the Council by hunting Templars, as well as taking over the day-to-day dealings with the Rooks such as hijacking the Blighters’ cargo, and liberating children from factories.

Katrina had made it very clear that she wanted reports from the twins by Sunday night so she could report the progress they had made back to the Council.  Of course, despite the fact that she had been nagging him about it for two days straight, Jacob was nowhere to be found.  She waited in the train, sitting at the desk with her legs elegantly crossed and her foot tapping against the air as she looked over the information she had gotten from Evie.  Evie was considerate enough to keep a detailed journal and, after copying down the information she needed while omitting her more private thoughts, she gave a written report to Katrina.  Evie also gave the blonde assassin a complete oral report, during which she was sure to stress the complications brought by Henry getting himself kidnapped, and further failing at _stealthily_  escaping after Evie saved him.   _That_ was certainly going to be a fun report to make to the Council.

Looking up at the clock, Katrina noticed it was nearly midnight and she would have to track down the big buffoon herself.  She got up and grabbed her long black coat, slipping it over her black corset-vest made of leather and velvet and clasped the buttons to cover the belt hanging from her left breast to the small of her back and the two belts around the swell of her hips that held a small pouch of throwing knives and smoke bombs.  Her tight slacks had once been black but after years of wear and tear had faded to a dark gray, but the pouches she wore at her thighs fit perfectly with them.  The heels of her knee-length black boots made no sound as she walked through the train car and zip-lining her way through the Strand until she found a crowd of Rooks.

“Miss Price, good to see you,” the Rook spotter, a young man by the name of Christopher, greeted, “Is there anything we can help you with?”

“I’m looking for Jacob, the daft git was supposed to meet Evie and I at the train for a meeting by sundown,” Katrina answered; making sure the Rooks knew she was going to find Jacob with or without their help.  She loved and cared for the Rooks, but their loyalties lied firmly with their boss, Jacob, and there had already been nights where he ordered the Rooks to keep Evie and Katrina from finding him.  On one such night, Katrina had discovered Jacob’s plans to help Pearl Attaway and wanted to stop him before he assisted the Templar even further.

Jacob was lucky Katrina didn’t have her gear on her when he returned to the train, and could only throw the nearby letter opener with deadly precision.

For such a dull blade, it was deeply embedded in the wall behind Jacob.

“He’s at the fight club,” the sniper, a woman named Cassandra, answered, “Said the tournament is tonight.”

“Thank you, oh and if you still need a sitter for your son on Wednesday let me know, Clara offered to sit him for free,” Katrina was sure to settle that small matter with Cassandra before she forgot.

“That would be wonderful Miss Pierce, thank you so much,” Cassandra called as Katrina shot her grapple at the top of a nearby building.

“She just took off,” Christopher gaped, he was new.

“They all do that, you get used to never getting used to it,” Cassandra consoled the 19-year-old boy.

Katrina sprinted and grappled across the rooftops until leaping down and landing in the alley hiding the door to the fight club.  As she walked into the building, formerly a large sweatshop or small factory based on Katrina’s observations, she flipped her black hood off and let her long blonde hair flow free as she made her way around the ring.

“Miss Price, will you be joining Mr. Frye in the ring?” Robert Topping asked, hopefully.  It would certainly be a good match, but the chances of Katrina ever setting foot in the ring were slim.

“No, but I will be speaking with him privately when he is finished.  I’ll need use of the manager’s office upstairs, make sure no-one follows us,” Katrina requested, handing Robert a few pounds before handing him a few extra and adding, “And put this down on Jacob.”

“Right away Miss Price,” Robert nodded.  Every other time he met Katrina she had been shyly tagging along and cheering Jacob on during his fights.  This was different; she was angry, stern, and commanding.  Robert made right away to clear out the old manager’s office for the Assassins’ use.  Katrina made her way up the iron staircase and waited just outside the office, leaning her gloved hands on the metal raining as she watched the fight.

Jacob was dominating the fight despite being outnumbered five to one, though that was no surprise.  Jacob had always been a good fighter, even compared to other Assassins, but he had gotten better over the years and certainly stronger.  No wonder short little Katrina felt dwarfed by him, despite being only three or four inches shorter, those broad shoulders weren’t from just his _jacket_.

When the match was over, Robert was sure to tell Jacob about Katrina waiting for him upstairs, and Jacob just about froze in place when he looked up at Katrina.  All dressed in black and the way her pale hair fell over and past her shoulders, the way she held her chin up as her stormy eyes glaring down at him and her pink lips turned downwards…she looked frighteningly like her mother, easily one of the most dangerous Master Assassins in the Creed.  Just the thought of Mrs. Price sent a chill down Jacob’s spine, even if she was a remarkably kind and giving woman outside of the field.  Katrina deftly turned and stepped into the office, and Jacob climbed out of the ring, grabbed his things, and followed suit.

Jacob threw his things onto the desk before grabbing a bottle of whiskey and popping the cork out before taking a swig.

“I distinctly remember telling you I needed a report by tonight,” Katrina snapped, standing next to the desk with her arms crossed, much like her mood.

“Oh, come on Kat, if I missed this tournament the next one wouldn’t be until next month-“

“So get the report to me before the tournament.  I saw the men you were fighting; you and I both know you could have fought them in your sleep so you didn’t need to prepare for anything,” Katrina cut him off, “I can’t let you run roughshod all over London with no accountability just as the Council won’t let me keep you two here without keeping you under control.”

“You, keep us under control?” Jacob replied as he unwrapped the bloody white cloth wrapped around his knuckles, “Evie and I love you dearly, Kat, but we all know that-“

“Pissing me off never ends well, particularly for you,” Katrina interrupted again, stepping forward to reach up and flick the scar on Jacob’s brow, a scar she had given him, “And I’ve only learned more about hurting people over the years, and I doubt you’re clever enough to get out of my traps, let alone avoid them.”

Jacob grabbed Katrina’s wrist and pulled her hand away from his scar and stepped closer, closing what distance was between them, until Katrina could smell the whiskey on Jacob’s breath and Jacob could smell the perfume that laced Katrina’s hair.

“The little kitten has gotten brave,” Jacob teased darkly, with the mixture of his victory in the ring, the alcohol in his blood, the scent of Kat’s perfume, and the sight of her and the coin pendant he had given her years ago lying against the porcelain skin of her breast Jacob was becoming more aroused by the second.

“I won a war when I was 18, you’ve no idea what I am truly capable of,” Katrina replied, just above a whisper, as she slipped free of Jacob’s grip and out of the office ordering, “I want that report before morning, Mr. Frye!”

“Bleeding hell,” Jacob cursed under his breath as he took another swig of whiskey.  Not only did the little kitten have claws, but the fact that she called him ‘Mr. Frye’ sent a litany of sinful thoughts through Jacob’s mind, while the way she felt so comfortable bossing him around like some hopeless little trainee pissed him off to no end.  It didn't help that Katrina wasn't _really_ superior to them at all, she was just the one that the Council picked to _investigate_ the state of things in London and see if it was worth sending her _mother_ to mastermind the liberation of the city.  He remembered when the cautious little blonde couldn't even preform a Leap of Faith without carefully analyzing the ground below.

This mixture of lust and loathing for his childhood friend certainly complicated matters.


End file.
